Succumb to Wishing Droplets
by Itachi anime
Summary: A 200 word drabble story on Sesshomaru and his confusion with his younger brother's Human Miko.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi- New story!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

_Prologue_

The smell had been fresh in the air. It was not joy. And yet, not sorrow. In its own way, it had been both. This miko had her ways of confusing me. She held no ill wish towards a single soul, it be demon or human, she loathed neither. Friend or foe, she loved equally. Even if it were easy for any human to understand this joy the human miko showed, and the sorrow she hung on to so tightly to herself, even I was a human- I still would not understand. I would not understand why I wanted to lash my claws at those who troubled her, and wrap those same claws around her…in a gentle embrace. Looking to my claws, I was reminded of who I was, and what she was.

I was Yokai.

She was Ningen.

The fates chose to separate us by choice. At birth. Trying to pursue an unknown treasure, as a man with no map. An invisible jewel worth currency higher then gold, or silver. I nearly smiled to myself, but could not bring myself to such human standard. The clouds darkened, I stood. Smelling Rain, I looked to the sky. And welcomed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 1

The morning hours of the group had been the same as any day. Hoshi, Slayer, Inuyasha and I started out with our normal duties. The Slayer would start a fire, while keeping her backside away from the perverted Monks "wondering hand" the Fox kit, and Rin would usually play tricks on Jaken, Inuyasha and I would hunt, Ah-Un would sleep.

The miko was not here. Her scent was nearly faded.

As Inuyasha and I brought back the hunt we had caught, the hanyou had also caught a wiff of my confused yoki. He looked to me with confused eyes. I looked at him back, no emotion in my eyes once so ever. "Where has the Miko gone to?" I had to ask. For when I did, my hanyou brother held an eyebrow to his forehead. "You mean Kagome? Since when'ad you ever cared about someone other than yourself Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha had spoken in the same tone that was used by human robbers. I had to always hate that about him. I only 'Hn'd' in response. The hanyou had sighed, "she only went back to her own place for a little while, no need to get so worked up about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 2

I could not believe an ounce of nonsense that had come from my younger brothers' mouth. An old well allowing the Miko to travel time? Completely foolish. But being a demon, I knew it was not a lie. Even one so rash and disrespectful like the hanyou could not hide the truth from me. I was his superior. A confused superior. How did one old well, allow the Miko passage through time?

We both reached the camp in a matter of minutes.

And in a matter of minutes I grew board.

And in a matter of minutes I left.

The camp had been overly noisy, and with my superior hearing, it started to take its toll on me. Headache. As I continued my walk to nowhere in particular, I suddenly decided to take in a breath of the fresh air that had surrounded me- my nose twitched. I breathed once more, making sure the scent was not just my imagination. I shot my head to the left. And I soon found myself, running as if it depended on my own well being. The Bone Eaters Well. I walked into the clearing, and my breath hitched. Their she was, the Miko Kagome...


	4. Chapter 4

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 3

From the atop of the strange well of Time-Travel, the Miko had beckoned for someone. For the hanyou. From the lush green edge of the clearing- I fell silent. For a reason still unknown to me, I felt a pang of sadness wash over me. I did not know why. Confused once again by the Time-Traveling Miko. I still held the same face. No emotions were to be shown by me. Emotions are human, which I am not.

Her constant squeals for my younger brother had started to pain my ears. The hanyou was only that. A hanyou. Even a half wit would need to sleep at times.

I grew tired of starring at the Miko.

I felt I wanted to instead…talk to the Miko.

Releasing myself from the grassy edges of the clearing. I made my way to the Miko. What had been her name again? Had I forgotten? The Miko had noticed me walking towards her, and had waved. Not knowing what else to do, I tilted my head to its side. What was she doing? Was she signaling someone? I blinked. "Sesshomaru, you know waving is a way of saying hello right?"

Waving? I blinked once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 4

I did not speak. For I could not. I held in my breath, almost too taken back by the Human Miko to move. Did she? I had questioned myself -she did- she had…smiled- at me. A demon. I then felt that same annoying tingle of the human emotion trying to make its way back to me. Confusion. How this single Human Miko could make me freeze was still an utter and complete mystery. I was awoken from my thoughts of the Miko apparently- by the Miko.

"Sesshomaru!" The Miko had done another 'wave' in my direction. For an unknown reason, I could not stop myself- I could not hold it back any longer… I 'waved'.

The Miko grabbed my arm. Her next words were shocking.

"Sesshomaru, let's play a game!" My eyes widened. "I do not play games, Miko," She suddenly looked like a candy depraved child. Even so, the Miko kept going, "Aw…Please?" I should have seen this coming, for I would never lower myself so low as to playing games… with humans.

"No" was my stern answer. The conversation should have ended the very moment I had refused. She still would not give in. "Please?"

"One game Miko."


	6. Chapter 6

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 5

The Miko had to be the worst hider in her time. And apparently my own as well. The Miko had come up with a game that somewhat amused me. She hide's, and I find her, easy enough, her hiding places had all been completely irrelevant. A demon could never mistake a Human Miko's scent, maybe the half-breed, but not me. I had found the Miko once again, this time, hiding behind the Goshinboku tree.

She had not noticed me standing right beside her.

And so, I tapped the Miko's shoulder.

She jumped; I held back a laugh- I suddenly felt like a pup once more.

The feeling had increased when the Miko turned to me and started a mad fit of laughter. I only starred at her with wide eyes for I, once again could not understand why she had started to laugh. "Sesshomaru," she woke me once more form my thoughts; I replied to her with silence, "Now you hide, and I seek!" I was close to protesting ageist it, yet, the Miko had already started to count. I slipped past her and hid in a tree.

The Miko had suddenly stopped her counting. A scream was heard.

"Miko!"


	7. Chapter 7

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 6

What I had saw angered me. IT had its hands on the Miko- MY Miko. A lower level demon, dare touch her? This enraged me to no limit; I suddenly had the urge to…kill. The Miko had been unarmed, and this filth dare put its hands on her? I paced towards the filthy demon who held MY Miko in its disgusting slimy hands, the Miko Kagome had saw me approaching, relief had shown on her face.

Anger had controlled me at that very moment.

Even before the low life demon had a chance to speak any of its despicable words, I growled- It then turned around to realize my presence. It had started to speak, yet the only words I heard from its mouth had been "weak, dog, and trash"

I sliced its right leg. It had screamed in pain and let go of her.

I had caught the falling Miko in my arms, and quickly observed her - she had multiple wounds upon her body, and blood had stained her face. She did not wince in pain. She only smiled - at me. The Demon had slowly died, yet I had no cared.

The Miko needed to be cleaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 7

I had carried the Miko in my arms. A Yokai of high class carrying a Time Traveling Miko. What nonsense.

The smell of the Miko's blood had been unnerving. It was the smell of virgin blood – the type that was almost a poison lure for demons of either class, that class…including myself. I had stopped walking. If the Miko did not want to be attacked like the last time, she should not cut herself; in other words, it had now been my job to heal the Miko's wounds, and clean her blood.

"Sesshomaru? Why did we stop walking?" I laid her on the ground, her back to the truck of an old tree.

I knelt down and observed her arm. It had only a small gash – I would have to cleanse it.

"Hold still Miko."

I had started to lick the wound. The Miko had started to squirm. "S-Sesshomau! What are doing?" "I am cleaning your wound Miko, nothing more"

I finished with the gash on her arm and spotted one more bleeding around her upper chest area. I then tugged at the strange fabric, "Take it off Miko." "B-But Sesshomaru! That's…well…" I tilted my head.

The Miko's face turned crimson.


	9. Chapter 9

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 8

The Miko had removed the strange fabric that she had worn. Her face once again turned the same reddish color as before. I am guessing this is another one of those 'human emotions' called 'embarrassment'. Did the Miko think I would try anything that would harm her? – Never would I lower myself to such a standard. Sighing heavily, I proceeded to clean the Miko's blood.

I had finished in a short while.

The sweet copper-like taste of blood was still stuck in my mouth. I hated the taste, yet indulged in it all at the same time. It had started to get dark. Meaning, it had been about time the Miko and I had returned to the camp. I started walking; the Miko had trailed only a few steps behind me. Very intelligent choice.

We had reached the camp in a matter of minutes, very few, to say the least.

Rin had greeted me, accompanied with the annoying squeals of the toad, Jaken. The Monk and Slayer had both bowed, before going to Kagome to ask of her damaged clothing. She had asked of my brother. The Miko had looked saddened. Jaken squealed insults of humans.

I stepped on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 9

The star's hated me in a way I did not understand. I looked to my left, The Monk and the Slayer had fallen asleep, the slayer on the Monk's lap. I looked to my right. Rin and Jaken where fast asleep leaning onto Ah-Un. I looked above; Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree just above me, the fox kit on his leg.

I looked to my lap.

There the Miko was once again. Confusing me to no bounds.

I had always hated humanity, The humans and their emotions where the things that lead them to an early grave…I do not wish to die early, to die for such foolish reasons, like protecting someone who would die before you in the end…like protecting humans…Looking down to the Miko, I allowed a small smile to whisk itself over my face. She looked just like Rin. Acted as Rin.

I then suddenly felt like slapping myself after listing to what I had just thought… a person who would die before their time, to protect… I would kill for Rin any time; no one was to harm her. But - I too would kill for the Human. Like Inuyasha. Like Father had once done.


	11. Chapter 11

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 10

I could not sleep for only two reasons. The loud snores coming from my hanyou brother, and lastly, the human laying atop my lap. I then decided my next move. A walk; or what the Miko called, a stroll, was in order. Gently lifting the Miko off my lap, I had proceeded to go on a 'stroll'. I had to clear my head.

The night had been calm.

No annoying hanyou brother.

No squeals from Jaken.

Just the peaceful whistle and breeze of soft wind.

I reached a cliff – and I then smelt her. The Miko had followed me. I should have know she would do something of the such. Walking to my right side, atop the cliff, the Miko only smiled – this woman had smiled at me, the Taiyokai of the Western Lands, not a hint of fear, or haterd in her scent.

Just plain tranquility.

It was almost ironic for me. I walk to this cliff to clear my head, and yet, once I do, the Miko fill's my head with the same confusing questions as before. Why did she smile at me so? Why haven't I killed her?

After hearing my question, I had mentally slapped myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 11

The morning hours had went by like any other day. But today, I had decided to ignore it all. Since the hanyou had been preoccupied with the others, I had decided that it was time for a short break. A hot springs was nearby. All of the past events with the Miko had had me confused to no end, the stress and constant headaches would send me to an early grave if I did not get away from it all, even if only for a few hours.

Turning my back to the clearing where Inuyasha and the others had been setting up, I started to walk, on my way to somewhere less occupied and noisy.

Not even noticing the Miko had not been at the camp.

The steam that had started to make its way into the forest indicated the Hot Springs was not far.

I finally reached the edge of the Hot Springs, the smell of steam blocking all other scents. Including the one lingering around inside the springs. As I started to disrobe myself, and slip into the Hot Springs, I could not help but hear an 'oh so familiar' "eep" coming from across.

I looked.

It was the Miko.


	13. Chapter 13

[Type text]

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 12

The Miko had occupied the Hot Springs. And there I had stood, the Great Lord Sesshomaru, stark naked in front of the Human Miko. I had paid no mind, and stepped into the springs. The Miko seemed to be shivering. For an odd reason, she smelled of fear…or was that embarrassment?

Had she not seen a man in her human lifetime?

Wanting answers, I slowly walked in the water to the red faced Miko. She seemed to shiver even more. Ignoring the fact, I stood next to Kagome. "Miko, why is it that you seem to shiver in the presence of this Sesshomaru?" After a short moment, the Miko spoke, "Um…Well, Sesshomaru…" She had avoided eye contact, was she uncomfortable?

"Sesshomaru, if you must know…in my time…seeing people..." she tapped her chin, "without their clothing on…is not really an everyday thing…so-"

"Miko, are you implying that this one is a lecher?" Hearing this, the young Miko nearly panicked, jumping out from the water…forgetting to cover herself.

"No! No! No! No! I wasn't implying that once so ever! I was just…" My mind had ignored the Miko's words, and sadly…focused on the other parts of the Miko.

Even the Taiyokai of the West has dreams.

[Type text]


	14. Chapter 14

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 13

"Miko, please dress yourself if you are to step out of the springs" When I was finished grazing over the –- Miko, I had decided to tell her about her currant; and unknown…dilemma.

Before I could speak once more, the Miko had had already slipped back wards on a rock, into the Hot Springs, having no regard to where, or whom, she might land on. I closed my eyes. The splashing of water could be heard from here to the Eastern Lands. Eyes still closed, I suddenly felt a soft pillow sliding across my chest…two pillows..? I felt them move again, it felt like…skin?

Wanting to know what this strange 'pillow' or 'pillows' were, I had opened my eyes, and nearly regretted it. Nearly.

I did not regret my choice of opening my eyes.

The Miko's scent had over taken my scenes. She had literally, held onto me for dear life, her chest; which were quite large for a humans, had been rubbing against my bare chest. I could only image my face at the moment. Wide eyes, confused by her to no end. Only one thought had crossed my mind…

For a human, the Miko had a nice body.


	15. Chapter 15

Itachi – I just noticed how slow my updates are… Sorry.

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 14

The last thing I remember telling to the Miko was that she had been completely in the nude.

And yet, she faints.

Confused to no bounds, I was once again starting from chapter one of the unraveling confusing priestess. Sighing, I quietly picked her from the waters of the, ever so relaxing, Hot Springs, and processed to dress myself…and, apparently, the Miko as well.

Her clothing was completely indecent.

The strange 'Two-Layered Kimono' as I called it, could barely cover the Miko's feminine decency's. I now see why the Monk is so lecherous around her. I wonder if the Half-Breed had ever thought of the Miko as a seductress…not that she is…

As I continued to search thought a pile of the Miko's strange clothing, another unknown object had struck me as completely un-believable. A strange laced object.

I held it up, as the Miko had awoken from her latest 'fainting session'. And she 'eeped.

"Miko, what is this strange object?" I now wanted to take back my asking, for when I did, the Miko was sent into a crazy hurl of babbles; "Wha! I! I'p! No! That- That's my…um…"

"Speak Miko."

"But it's kind of-"

"Speak Miko."


	16. Chapter 16

Itachi – I bet you all are wondering why I named it 'Wishing Droplets'…

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 15

I held the strange wired object in front of the Red Faced Priestess.

"This thing is a called a 'bra' you say?"

"y-yes…"

"And you say this 'bra' is used to hold your chest up?"

"y-yes…"

"Hn. Interesting."

Before I had actually started to speak with the Miko, I had wanted to learn more about the Miko, Kagome, from afar, but…the more I was around her, the more I had started to learn about her, the more I wanted to stay around her.

I could not help myself from being afar from the Miko. For it strangely felt as if I had been missing something.

But when we had returned to the camp and the Miko spoke of going over to her own time for a short while to collect more supplies, I felt my chest tighten. Confusion.

Without the half-breed or the other pack members knowing, I had followed the young Priestess back to the elderly priestess, Kadaes village, inside of Inuyasha's forest, and to the Bone Eaters Well.

She jumped inside, and with a glow of light disappeared.

And so, I sat myself across the clearing of the 'strange Well of Time Travel', awaiting the Miko's return.


	17. Chapter 17

Itachi – It's a late chapter, sorry I haven't been on FanFiction much lately… Special thanks to New Friend, _'__madin456'_ if you like Bleach, try out her story, 'A New Year, A New Generation' Truthfully, it's really good! –Keep up your story!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 16

Things had started to quiet down without the Miko around.

And I, the Great and Terrible Daiyokai of the West, was actually starting to miss the presence of the time traveling Miko. I suddenly wanted to hear her annoying babbling of nonsense things, and her vast clumsiness, but what I had seemed to miss the most was that delicate smile she had shown to me on more than one occasion.

I had befriended a human. A Miko no less.

Banishing the thought, I tried, once again, to remember how long I had been sitting at the base of the Bone - Eaters Well.

Two moon cycles was it?

Too many times have I seen the sun rise and set, only to allow the presence of the moon and stars. The skies darkened.

How long must I wait?

A pang of worry struck at my chest, confusion following in suit, more human emotions, I see…

Has something happened to the Miko?

The skies had unleashed an ocean, as I stood. My clothing drenched, my hair soaked, I stood alone out in the rain.

The glow in the well; that I had never noticed…


	18. Chapter 18

Itachi – Hn. I guess I'll give you guys this one.

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 17

The glow in the well I had never noticed.

The familiar scent I had never noticed.

The crushing of grass was all it took for me to turn from the grassy undergrowth of Inuyasha Forest, to the Bone-Eaters Well. I stood still. There, standing before me, stood the Miko Kagome, dressed in the same indecent clothing as before.

Why had I been so concerned for a single human? A Miko no less?

"Sesshomaru…?" she had questioned, not noticing her clothing beginning to soak from the rain, "how long have you been here?"

I did not answer, not deliberately, but because I could not. How would I answer such a question with an answer that is unknown to myself as well? And so, the best answer had been silence.

"Hn."

"Oh! You came here to pick me up!" the Miko spoke as if this had been an everyday thing…it was odd.

"Do all humans act as you do, Miko?"

The Miko stood in thought for what seemed to be 'half of a second'. "Hm…Not really I guess…-wait! Sesshomaru-sama do I act weird?"

The Miko had added a respect onto my name.  
>"No." I turned and started off into the forest, the Miko Kagome following.<p>

"Miko, my name is just Sesshomaru, nothing more"


	19. Chapter 19

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 18

The Miko had followed me as a pup would its mother.

Oddly, it had been nice; having the Human Miko around.

It had been only but a few hours as the Miko and I walked through the deep undergrowth of the Inuyasha Forest, the moon had shined ever so brightly in the clear skies. I took a long silent breath, then sighed.

The silence between us two had started to; as the Miko would say, 'get on my nerves'.

I looked behind me. The Miko had started to look as if she'd fall after taking another step, but, if we had stopped walking now, the scent of Inuyasha and the others would fully disappear. And so, we continued on.

"Uh…Sesshomaru" Kagome had spoken a few steps away from me, I came to halt.

"Yes Miko?"

"C-can we please take a break here? We've been walking for hours now, I'm only human you know-wahh!"

With no second thoughts, I had picked up the Miko, ignoring her protest of 'please' and 'put me down', I had started to walk along in the direction of my brothers faded scent, following only my nose. In time, the Miko had grown quiet. Her breathing evened.

"Sessho…you meanie…"

"Say nothing my Miko." I allowed a small smile to creep onto my face, "just rest now. Kagome."

…..

Itachi – I haven't gotten a lot of reviews on this story lately, so my motaation is kinda falling downhill…It's just that without reviews, it feels like no one is reading the story. OH YEAH! Sorry for the late chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Itachi – Sorry! Sorry! I Know it's late! I'll explain later!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 19

I soon regretted carrying the Miko.

The young Onna had been heavier then I had once expected. I had once thought that the women from her time had 'watched their weight', as the Miko once spoke of.

It seems she was not one of them.

My thoughts of the Miko had started to drift off into the important category of a women and grace. "Hn…" I had spoken aloud, "It seems as the Miko is missing that trait as well." I soon looked down at her once again. Her attire was most deceiving. Any human male, or demon for that matter would think she is the likes of a female prostitute. "Hn…" I had spoke to myself once more, "It seems as the Miko's attire could use a little readjusting as well." I observed her once again…and picked up a forigen, yet familiar, scent.

I sniffed the air again.

Faint flowers…like the ones picked by Rin.

I looked down to the Miko, picking up the same scent on her. So…it was the Miko herself who smelled of faint flowers. The same overly heavy Miko with unfitting attire, and not a single trace of grace in her step…held the scent of a faint flower.

"Miko, I only hope you do not change your scent."

_Succumb to Wishing Droplets_

Itachi – Yes. I have an explanation. It's late because I have a huge test coming up, and I had to go to extra classes, which meant extra homework etc. So I had to give up may beloved writing on FanFiction for w while, and sadly, updates of this story, and my others will be VERY VERY slow. Forgive me…and Review.


	21. Chapter 21

Itachi –Guess what? Test are Done!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 20

Not so long after evaluating the now sleeping Miko on grace, I had returned to following the scent of my brother...it had been surprisingly strong. Inuyasha and the others must have been just a mere few miles away from us. I wondered if Rin, the Fox Kit and Ah-Uh had been doing well, Jaken should know to keep them from harm. I thought of the Slayer and the Lecherous Monk...the way they dealt with one another, had they been mates?

I looked down to the Miko.

She looked old enough to be mated...

I looked to her sleeping face, then further down, watching her chest rise...and fall...

I wonder, had the Miko herself had been mated? She had been old enough_, as I recall, 16 summers_, and surly had the looks – I placed the sleeping Miko down, and used my free hand to slap myself. I shook my head. A Demon of my status should not be thinking such of a human! I did not need to know had the Miko been mated...it was, as the Miko herself would say, 'none of my bees-wax', whatever that had been.

I growled aloud.

My curiosity had been biting at my skin.

Father always did say I acted as such.


	22. Chapter 22

Itachi – Yea...so I seem to have started a lot of stories recently, but for some odd reason...I never finish them...

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 21

Around early noon, the Miko had awoken.

And yet she tries to deceive me by keeping her eye lids shut.

And so...I only wonder.

I wonder as to why is it the Miko knows of her mind becoming awake, yet she chose's to; as the Miko would say, 'trick me' into the thought of her still in slumber. Had the Miko known that she had been awake? Or was she in need of a person to ask her?

"Miko. You are awake."

The response I had been given had been a false 'snore'. Ignoring this, I tried to alert the Miko once more.

"Miko. You are awake. Open your eyes."

I had been utterly ignored by the Miko I carried in my arms. Had the Miko become deaf? I wonder...if the Miko would not respond to sound...then will touch work?

Shifting the Miko's weight onto my left arm, I had slipped a hand inside of the strange fabric she described as a 'top' and down to the elastic she called a 'bra'. I looked. She still refused to awaken. Moving my hand deeper, I felt myself grip onto...something.. soft? – Almost immediately had the Miko jumped, screamed, and shouted 'Hentai'.

I only starred.

Had the Miko compared to that Lecher of a Monk?


	23. Chapter 23

Itachi – Is it awkward that I still haven't finished a story beyond a One-Shot?

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 22

I had no idea what this Miko had continued ranting about.

She had been acting like this from the time I had to reach into her shirt to awake her. Had that been the very problem? I thought to myself in quite for a while, than shook my head. No. That could not be the problem once so ever. Father had always spoken of women liking to be touched in such areas, but than… had the problem lain in the Miko herself? Had my touch been too delicate?

I thought to myself in silence once more.

Then shook my head once again. No. Father had spoken of things like this when I had reached the age to acquire a mate. He spoke of his mistress to me the one time in his private quarters, something about some women liking to get it in different ways. He spoke of my own mother as 'twitchy'…I still had not a clue about what he had been implying. He then spoke about some women he'd bedded being 'freaky ones', saying they usually acted strange…like this Miko, and that every touch should be rough.

Maybe the Miko had been one of the 'freaky ones' Father had mentioned.


	24. Chapter 24

Itachi – I've been having slight troubles with time to update my stories, I know I say this a lot but seriously, forgive the late chapter… -_-…Hope you like this!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 23

The Miko and I had soon come to find where the group had been resting.

The Miko had started to act strangely around my person. Keeping her distance, and straying away at times when I had been near.

I found this to be all too… 'Awkward' as the Miko would say.

I then found myself being pulled over to the opposite side of the camp by none other then my half-brother, and the perverted Monk. They soon started to fill my mind with senseless questions that I cared little to listen to.

"Uh…" the hanyou started first, "Dude, why where you with Kagome?"

Next had been the Monk.

"I should have noticed the signs earilier! Our great, yet stoic Demon Lord has finally reached that part of his mind that he once feared most!" Inuyasha and I had rolled our eyes to face him, "Sesshomaru-sama, I may not be a demon, but I _am_ an expert in the category of women."

"What is it that you are implying Monk?"

He smirked, "You've got a crush on our little Kagome!"

I did not understand the words coming from the Monk.

"…Crush..? Why would I crush the Miko? Father said it had not been proper to crush women."

Inuyasha and the Monk had turned silent. I tilted my head. Had I spoke something wrong?


	25. Chapter 25

Itachi – Yeah…Little Sessho really isn't good at understanding stuff is he?

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 24

The Monk and Inuyasha had explained their logic on the word 'crush.'

It had made little sense to me. How dare they accuse me of having this 'crush' on the Miko! Do they not know that I have other things that I must attend to other then having this 'crush' on the Miko? Something had been wrong with that Monk, and my younger brother. They had only tried to confuse me even more about the Miko.

Speaking of the Miko, she had still kept her distance from me. But it had not been only me, but the others as well. The others as in the males of the group. She had stayed close to the slayer.

I wonder what they had been speaking about.

Was it about me?

Was it not about me?

Or had it been about another?

What did the Miko think of me?

…The feeling I had tried so hard to keep away from had made it's way back into my mind. The feeling of confusion. I did not know why I wanted so badly to know of the Miko's thoughts of me.

Inuyasha and the Monk had only tried to confuse me…it is not as if I really did have this 'crush' on the Miko…was it?


	26. Chapter 26

Itachi – Well, my idea's are finally starting to come back to me!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 25

I was confused …with myself.

What had I been doing following the Miko? And where had she been going to? What was her destination? From atop an old tree I watched her – following her from above – my very presence unknown to her. This had been in no way 'stalking', I was only watching over her without her knowledge.

…That had been all.

Nothing more – nothing less.

Just as I stepped onto a lower branch of the old tree, I felt another demons presence…it had not been hostile – but it had an alarming speed that may as well match my own – it smelt like…a wolf?

I looked below to the Miko. Standing before her hand been a blue eyed wolf demon…what had been his name…Kouga? Just as I started to relax once more the wolf did something that caused my blood to boil…he hugged my Miko…MY Miko. I overheard the Miko laughing and the wolf saying 'she was his women'.

Had this Kouga tried to claim her just now?

Did this wolf have a death wish?

I now knew the reasons leading to my younger brothers dislike of the wolf.


	27. Chapter 27

Itachi – Its okay Kouga, even if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hate you, Fan Fiction is here for you.

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 26

Turning to following my instinct, and the restlessness of my inner beast telling me to take action. I uncovered my person from the hiding place of the trees – and within the blink of an eye – removed the wolfs paws off the Miko.

It took them a moment to notice my presence.

"What the..!" the wolf sputtered, "What's mutt face's older brother doin' here? – and why ya got your hands on _my _women?!" I snorted –much like my younger fool of a brother would do, and turned to face the Miko, completely forgetting about the wolf cub who was currently waiting very impatiently for an answer.

"Miko."

The young girl starred. She looked slightly confused. "Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"Traveling by yourself can be very dangerous, please tell me where you go off to before toy leave," my voice turned quite, "I grew worried not sensing your presence," I took my arm and –like the Monk did – wrapped it around her waist. The Miko seemed to shiver.

"Se-Sesshomaru..? You don't have to do th-"

"Let us go now, Kagome."

She shushed upon hearing me say her name.

"OI!" from behind us, the same wolf; Kouga, had started to bash about, "Where ya even listening?! OI?!"

;

Itachi – Yes, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well like I said, I have a lot them I'm working on, so I won't really have time to update much – but I'll try! So, how'd you all like Kouga? Don't think this is the last of him though – you know how he is claiming Kagome as _HIS WOMEN. _(Which she is defiantly NOT.)


	28. Chapter 28

Itachi – Here we go again!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 27

Us two had started the short walk back to the camp. As much as I detested the presence of the wolf, the Miko had insisted he come along. I would have usually turned this down – if it weren't for Kagome and her 'puppies' eyes' as Father would call it…she had nearly begged for me to allow that _cretin _to come along. But why?

A certain thought suddenly passed my mind.

…Did she care for this 'Kouga' more than me?

…I was suddenly overcome with an unknown envy.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" I turned my head steadily to the Miko – trying with all my will to show no sign of distress, "you've been glaring like Inuyasha."

Ignoring the last part of her sentence (finding it quite offensive to be compared to that mutt), I proceeded to ask her of what I was thinking.

"Miko?"

She faced me, "yes Sesshomaru? Anything wrong?" she looked almost worried.

"Do you hold feelings for the wolf…Kouga?"

…She suddenly paused – then burst into a fit of laughter. Wait – why was she laughing? "I do not remember stating a joke, Miko."

"Its just funny! Where did that statement come from?! No way Sesshomaru! You should know that!"

As the Miko laughed, and the wolf started speaking rubbish…I only stood…and smiled.

;

Itachi – Yaah! Its done! Go on and leave a review!


	29. Chapter 29

Itachi – I'll explain the lateness later…for now, get to the new chapter!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 28

By the time we all had reached the camp, I had been fighting back the silent urge to kill a wolf. All throughout the time the Miko, Kouga and I were following Inuyasha's scent back to the camp – Kouga continued to grate on my last nerves…

"_Oi Kagome! Tell me why you've been smelling like a mutt! I swear, there's dog scent all over you! Don't tell me you let that mutt face Inu-baka touch you! Or was it that mutt brother of his?! Keh! Hell no! Forget that last one! Sesshomaru even touching a human sounds stupid! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"_

…All throughout that twenty or so minutes, that intolerable, loud, annoying wolf had talked on and on!

I took a breath as I sat myself away from the noise of Inuyasha and Kouga's arguing, away from the sound of Jaken calling Rin and Ah-Un, away from the sound of the slayer slapping the Monk –away from it all to rest my head.

I laid my person on the grass below, and sighed…I sniffed the air, and suddenly felt at peace.

I turned my head to face the Miko who was sprawled on the ground next to me.

"Crazy day, ne Sessho?"

The breeze blew gently, messing up the hair that lay on my face.

"Yes Miko, a crazy day indeed."

Itachi – Hello my Fan Fiction Readers! I don't think I've ever put a disclaimer in this story yet…hn…Well I'll put one right here!

DISCLAIMER

The characters, and the anime of 'InuYasha' do not belong to me.

InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE.

…Yeah, I just really wanted to make one of those. You want to know why this is late? Okay, I'll tell you. Blame it on school work, laziness, and Hurricane Sandy. Gosh! First Irene, now it's Sandy! This is too much!


	30. Chapter 30

Itachi – Yup. I'm finally making more progress.

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 29

By the time night had fallen, Inuyasha and the wolf, Kouga, had finally ceased their foolish argument. They now talked like (somewhat) civilized beings. Why? Because of the bag given to them by the Miko, she seemed to keep the two in line well enough without going mad in the process.

From the high tree branch I sat upon, I starred at the bag given to Inuyasha and Kouga, then to the Miko herself. I did this once more – and as I turned to the Miko for a third time, she caught my eye. I could not all but help asking of what the contents of the bag were.

"Miko," I started, "What is that strange… 'bag' that you have given to the half breed and the wolf?"

She almost started laughing, "It's not a 'strange bag' Sesshomaru!"

"Then tell me, what is it? Are what are the contents that Inuyasha and Kouga are eating?" I leaped off the tree branch, landing gracefully on my two feet (as usual), the Miko had shuffled through her…awkward yellow sack, and pulled out another of the strange 'bags', handing one to me. I sniffed it.

"Miko, why is it that this 'bag' smells of fried oil?"

The Miko only laughed once again…Confused once again by the Miko Kagome.

…

Itachi – You guys should know about Inuyasha's strange addiction to future foods right? Well, what if Sessho has one too? XD! Let's try that out in the new chapter! Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Itachi – So sorry for this super late chapter! I'm working on tons of stuff all at once! I promise to work on this story more!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 30

By the time of early dawn, the sun was barely lit in the air. Everyone was still asleep. The wolf, the Slayer, the Fox kit, the lecherous Monk, Jaken, Ah-Un,Rin, the Half Breed, and even the Miko had fallen into a deep slumber.

All accept for myself.

I was a ways away from the others of the group, carrying on my shoulder the huge yellow bag that the Miko Kagome had carried around. I was curious of its contents. And so I had 'borrowed' it from the Miko as she and the others had slept. I am sure she would not mind.

After walking further, I set the bag down, sat, and opened the pack. The first thing I had pulled out had been something looking as the food the Miko would give to my brother, and Kouga. 'Ramen' I think it was called. The next thing had been 'chips' as the Miko called them. More eatable items after that – until I came to the bottom of the bag. I reached in, pulling out something that had felt like a strange fabric, I held the wired object to my face. The Miko had told me about this – a 'bra'. I placed this item on my head.

The next fabric looked like tiny 'underwear'. I placed this item between my thighs.

"Sesshomaru! Put that away!" I turned to face the panicking voice of the Miko who had been chasing me the entire time while I had been walking here.

I proceeded to take out another item that had caught my eye. It was in a square wrapping, with words telling of 'protection'.

I turned to the panicking Miko who looked almost shocked to see the item I held in my hands. Titling my head, I raised the item to her.

"Miko, what is this strange object telling of 'protection'?"

Her face turned bright red.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Hehehe…

.


	32. Chapter 32

Itachi – The power of Fan Fiction can never be underestimated.

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 31

I could not seem to comprehend why the Miko's face had become so red when I had asked her of the small plastic square which I held in my hand. Was there significance to this object that the Miko did not know of?

"Miko, you have not yet told me about this plastic square. Why does it tell of 'protection'?"

The Miko only started to shudder. Instead of answering my question, she had went to grab the '' that lay on my head. I had taken it away.

"Miko, only answer my question and your garments will be given back to you."

"Do I have to?" The Miko had stared to whine.

"Answer my question."

The Miko Kagome sighed, and sat down next to my person, her face starting to look red once again, "The little square thing you're holding is called a…

_One Explanation Later…_

"I bet it was one of my friends who packed that thing in my bag!" The Miko said loudly. After hearing her explanation though, I became very confused.

"Kagome, I do not understand," I spoke while looking at the small plastic square a bit closer, "Why would one not wish to sire a pup? And how is it that this works?"

The Miko's face lit red once again, "Well in my time…Uh…some people just _do it_, but they don't want to...you know start a family or anything yet…"

"How does this work?"

"Well, you unwrap it, and put it on…your…uh…_thing_."

"Thing?" I asked, "Do you mean," I pointed to the _'_thing' that the Miko had spoken of, "This _thing?_" Before the now blushing Miko could speak of anything else I walked into a grassy area.

Not long after did I walk back.

"Miko," I held the unwrapped plastic in my hands, "My _thing _does not fit into this."

The Miko had fainted.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Yeah, you guys know the _'thing'_ Sessho was talking about right?


	33. Chapter 33

Itachi – I like how I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter. NOT. I was so sad! No reviews to read! I wanted to cry! T-T… Oh well, enjoy the new chapter!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 32

I was casually looking about for the Miko as she wished to bathe alone in the nearby Hot Springs by herself, when I had stopped to see a human. I was starting to grow very agitated when I saw that it was the Lecher of a Monk hiding within the tall grass of the forest area. He looked to be spying on something.

"Monk," I spoke, and he nearly jumped, shakily, he turned to face me, "What are you doing in the grass? Why are you not with the Slayer?"

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama, if you want to know," He pointed to the tall grass, "Take a peek!"

I looked through the grass, pocking my entire head through. Some leaves had gotten entangled in my hair. There, in the water of the Hot Spring was the Miko in all her glory.

"Ah. It is the Miko." I started to climb out of the grass to meet her.

"Wa-wait! Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going?!" The Monk whispered loudly.

"I am going to get the Miko to fix my hair. Twings and leaves have become entangled in it."

I walked out casually to the Miko, her mouth was agape, "Se-Sesshomaru?!" she covered her decencies, "Why are you-?!"

"My hair has become tangled, Miko, would you mind to fix it?"

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – I'm so happy that I barely got any reviews everyone! NOT! I'm getting so sad that you all read, but don't review! Its soo mean!


	34. Chapter 34

Itachi – The review rate has skyrocketed! I love you guys sooo much!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 33

Here we were once again in the Hot Springs.

Just I and the Miko who was currently brushing back my hair with a 'hair brush' as she called it. Since the Miko had started to panic the last time I had bathed in the springs with her, I had asked her if she had minded me stripping off my clothing to bathe with her while she fixed my tangled hair. For an unknown reason though, the Miko's face had turned red – like the last time – and she started to panic.

And now here we were.

The Miko wearing her strange 'two-layered Kimono', and I wearing my full attire.

The Miko hummed quietly while brushing back my hair. It was soaked, and so was my clothing.

"All done Sessho!" said the Miko proudly – I started to take off my clothes.

"S-Sesshomaru?!" the Miko started to stutter from behind me, "Wha-What are you doing?!"

"Can you not tell Miko?" I turned to face her, by now my top was in my hand, "I am soaked, Miko, and I do not intend to wear wet clothing, and possibly catch cold," I pointed to the Miko, "You too, Kagome, should rid yourself of the clothing before you catch cold."

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi - *Sigh… I want to hug all of my awesome reviews and readers.


	35. Chapter 35

Itachi – Sorry for the late chapter…again… the Internet was out – but here it is!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 34

It was not so long after that the Miko and I had returned to the others.

In an instant, I found myself rummaging through the Miko's yellow bag. Ever since discovering what was kept inside of the bag, I was hoping to uncover more of these 'future items' that were concealed in it. Snatching the bag quietly from behind the Miko (Who was currently distracted by the Fox Kit and Rin), I proceeded to gracefully jump up the branches of a tree – landing silently, and sitting down.

Eagerly reaching my hand into the bag, I pulled out something that looked like a colorful scroll, "If I recall," I spoke aloud to myself, "This was what the Miko had called a… 'Book'," I flipped through the pages. Each page having several pictures drawn inside of panels, and words each character spoke inside of a bubble – I then stopped at a page that seemed to interest me.

On that page was a man with *tengu wings coming out of his back kissing a woman.

The man did not seem to be very 'human-like'… he looked like a demon.

And the woman did not seem to be very 'demon-like'… She looked like a human.

This surprised me. A human and a demon…together…

… My thoughts started to drift off to the Miko and I. In my head, I imaged the Miko as the women, and the demon…as myself. The image had caused my chest to tighten.

…Maybe, just maybe I did have this 'crush' on the Miko…

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Yes. Sesshomaru was reading a manga, for you guys who didn't know which one it was, it's called _Black Bird _by Kanoko Sakurakouji. ITS AMAZING! Read it!

*Tengu – Crow Demon


	36. Chapter 36

Itachi – Almost 100 reviews?! *Starts to run around and cheer like mad*

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 35

The current predicament I have now found myself in was a matter in which I did not feel 'comfortable' speaking about to anyone. Though, I found that the only way for me to truly understand these new feelings about the Miko, was to speak to another one of her kind. I was now with the Demon Slayer; her name being Sango if I recall, in a clearing not too far from the camp.

The Slayer spoke first, "This is quite odd for you to want to speak to me, Sesshomaru-sama, is anything the matter?"

"Yes."

"Usually, you'd go to Kagome and speak to her, not me," The Slayer stood up, "I could get her for you-"

"This is an important matter regarding the Miko and I. Do not tell her what I am telling you now." The Slayer sat back down, telling me to continue, "For a reason still unknown to me, whenever I am around the Miko, I am drawn to her, whenever she leaves, I feel…hallow, whenever she is near, I want to keep her away from any other males gaze, and yet, I do not know why. Inuyasha and the Monk had said that I had a 'crush' on the Miko…but I do not…I do not know as to what that entails…"

I looked to the sky above as clouds floated by the sun in the blue sky.

The Slayer smiled, "You love her don't you?"

By her words, I was slightly taken back.

I love her… I love…the Miko?

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Review! Help make this my first story to reach 100 reviews! =D!


	37. Chapter 37

Itachi – Almost 100 reviews?! Nearly there!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 36

"Slayer," I asked after having a moment of thought, "How exactly would one such as I… 'convey' these feelings to the Miko?" Truly, I have never felt as I do towards the Miko to any other being, asking the Slayer for help seems as a good decision.

"That's the easy part!" The Slayer sounded excited, "You have to confess to her!"

"Confess..?"

"You know, say 'you love her' but without being blunt," The Slayer started to giggle much like a little girl instead of a grown adult, "Say something _romantic! _Something you want to do with her, like hug her and stuff, if you have an idea, let me hear it, I'll evaluate." Hm…something 'romantic'…something I wanted to do with the Miko? This 'confession' will be easy then, for I know exactly what I want to do with the Miko. Father once told me about this 'romance' and 'doings' and as to what it entails,

I started, "I want to pin the Miko to a table, shred her strange clothing off, then push my (*Bleep*) in her (*Bleep*), (*Bleep*) her, have thirty pups and start a happy life. That is all."

For reasons unknown to me, the Slayers face was burning to the brim with red.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – I just had to. It was stuck in my head and I just HAD to! =D Review!


	38. Chapter 38

Itachi – …The first story to reach over 100 reviews…I'm soo happy right now!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 37

The Slayers reaction to my 'confession' was unexpected. "No! Excuse my rudeness, Sesshomaru-sama, but why would you say that in a confession to anybody? You have to take these things lightly, and don't be so blunt!"

"I only told as to what I wanted to do with the Miko, father always said to be completely truthful when dealing with women." The Slayer sighed, trying to calm herself, than spoke once again.

"Listen, Sesshomaru-sama, if you want to tell Kagome about your feelings for her, it has to be from the heart," The Slayer got up to sit on a stump, "Now let's try this again." From the heart? Truly, I did not what this meant, what did the Slayer mean by 'from the heart?' Did the Slayer mean to say that I must state the way I love her? "So you mean to say that I must speak the ways I love her?" After the Slayer confirmed with a shake of her head, I started to think of what to say.

A while passed before I conjectured something to say.

"…I want to hold her in my arms," The Slayer shook her head for me to continue, "And tell her how much I love her," The Slayer motioned for me to go on. I thought for a moment, "Lastly I will (*Bleep*) her (*Bleep*), I will then use one of those 'camera's' that the Miko has spoken of to make a picture as it will make things much easier to recall."

At those words did the Slayer sigh once again, "I think that you need to see another of your own species to get your confession right, Sesshomaru-sama,"

"My own species?" Was this human implying Inuyasha? The half breed has no knowledge of such things…or does he? "You are implying Inuyasha, are you not, Slayer?"

"Not just Inuyasha," she said, "Sesshomaru-sama, I think it's time you talked about this with the guys."

The guys?

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Guyz Night! Or morning…or afternoon…

AN- This chapter is the latest yet! Don't worry thought, the chapters aren't gonna be late for a long time!


	39. Chapter 39

Itachi – …Hm…not many reviews on the last chapter…

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 38

The Slayer had suggested that I see to the male members of the group, and seeing as I was not making any progress in what to say to the Miko at the time of my confession, I would do as the Slayer had asked and see as to what the males could do.

So far, I could not fathom whether it was a good idea.

The Monk, the Wolf, the Fox Kit and Inuyasha had not uttered a word upon hearing that I wanted to confess to the Miko…

_(A few minutes earlier)_

_Once I was able to retrieve all the male members of the group, I had decided to tell them of the recent feelings that I had started to harbor for the Miko, "She would speak to me about panties, boobs and shoujo beat manga, along with other wonders of her future time, I too would tell her of my certain conquest of lands, and give her details on how it feels to slaughter innocent animals and demons when I am in a foul mood…"_

"_And…?" The wolf Kouga spoke up, "Whatcha' getting' at Sesshomaru-sama?"_

_Inuyasha hummed in agreement with the wolf, "That's' what I'd like ta' know."_

_The Fox Kit remained silent along with the Monk, waiting for my response, "Through the confusion that had once held me, I've found that I indeed harbor feelings for the Miko,"_

"_Feelings of…friendship?" The Monk asked curiously, while rubbing his chin._

"_Not 'friendship," said I, "The feelings that a male holds for a female, which after the act of (*Bleep*) does the female give the male many pups…but, according to the Slayer, I still need assistance on making a way to say this to the Miko while 'taking it lightly'. Tell me, how do I tell this to the Miko?"_

_(Back to the present)_

After a moment, did the Monk finally speak, "You wanna (*BLEEP*) Kagome-sama?!"

… "Yes," I responded much like father, "Yes I do."

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Review please!


	40. Chapter 40

Itachi – Back to Sesshomaru!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 39

The full moon was – at the moment, the object of my concentration. I focused every aspect of the last troubling hours with the others of the group – Though the blissful silence, I thought back to the early morning hours spent with the Slayer, where the revelation of these… 'feelings' in which I hold for the Miko were thoroughly explained, onto quite the extensive afternoon with the other male members of the group followed by my leave to take to the ever so existent moon at night to clear my (once again) confused mind.

Idly, I started to wonder, what was it about the Miko that…hn…attracted my person to her so? "It is that in which I wonder," In the bliss of the night, I now found myself speaking aloud, "What is the reason that one such as I, care for a human?"

I slapped myself. The Miko would not be spoken to as any other 'human', she was too… confusing to this one to simply be labeled as 'human'. She was my Miko. My very strange, inappropriately dressed, completely childish, un-graceful, not very womanly, un-submissive, loud and confusing Miko – I was quite proud of that.

I allowed a small smile to dress my features.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Reviewing keeps the writers going!


	41. Chapter 41

Itachi – Heres to another chapter!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 40

"Miko, what is it that you are reading?" It was mid-morning by the time I decided to return to the campsite only to find the Miko bundled up by a tree, completely indulged in another of her strange…hn…what were they called again? She raised her head from the…thingy.

"Oh, morning Sesshomaru, where were you last night? I didn't see you-"

"Miko," I pointed to the foiegin object in her hands, "Tell me, what is that…thing in which you are reading?"

"Oh this?" She pointed to the…object… "It's called a manga, wanna read it?"

"I do not understand."

"Try reading one, Sesshomaru, im sure you'll like this one," The Miko rummaged through her yellow-monster sack, pulling out another of the 'things' called 'manga', handing one to me, "It's called 'Millennium Snow', one of my favorites! I think you'll like it." She placed the book in my clawed hands

"A being such as I will never fathom as to why you read such 'manga' Miko."

_A few moments later…_

The stars were out…unknowingly to the now sleeping Kagome, I had read – and re-read the 'Millennium Snow' manga…I now held the want to read another. "Miko," I whispered to her sleeping form which was comfortably wrapped in her 'bag of sleeping'. It did not seem that she was going to wake. I took it upon myself to go through her bag – searching for another one of these 'manga'.

…I instead came across quite the peculiar…_thing._

The Miko's 'diary'.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Sessho's got Kagome's diary? …Uh-oh…


	42. Chapter 42

Itachi – Sessho's got the Miko's Diary..? I wonder what's inside…

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 41

My curiosity was suddenly spiked. In my hands, I held the unknown thoughts of the Miko Kagome.

"I wonder," I spoke aloud, leaping as gracefully as ever into the tops of a tree, settling on the tallest branch, "…What untold 'secrets' has the Miko kept from me?" Quietly did I reach a clawed finger to open the 'diary'...But I hesitated. Would the Miko really mind if I simply scrolled through her unsaid life that lies hidden inside the diary? Would she not detest me for invading her 'secretive' personal life?...

"Surely, one such as I has every right to know of her 'hidden life' and what it entails." It did not matter if she cared or not. As the Ruler of the West, I should and will gain access to the materials of the Miko's 'private life'. It was the Miko's fault for falling asleep, leaving me with no more of her future material to… 'inspect'.

Once again, I made to open the diary…And once again did I hesitate.

What would father say if he were here – watching me go through another's private possessions to learn about the 'secrets' in which were to be kept hidden from others wandering eyes, while they sleep – completely unarmed and unaware?

Hn.

Something along the lines of… _"You insolent pup! Going through the private life of your 'Miko'! I am greatly disappointed in you!" _Hnnn…Seeing as his nature was quite off, he would add something along the lines of… _"…I am greatly disappointed in you! Instead of reading about the girl, why didn't you use the chance to take advantage of her?! Insolent pup!" _

Hn… As tempting as it is…I will stick to read the diary, father.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Heh! I bet you all wanted to see what Kagome had inside of her diary! Sorry for the long wait everybody, I was planning on posting this chapter last week before my vacation, but stuff came up so I was forced to rush! (It was at Universal Orlando Resorts in Florida! Hard Rock Hotel is the best!) So…yeah. Review!


	43. Chapter 43

Itachi – So many reviews…I'm so happy! (_Italic's _= Kagome's Diary)

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 42

It mattered not if the Miko approved – I was the Great Daiyokai of the Western Lands, the tittle on itself gave me all rights to the Miko's private affairs.

Thus, without hesitation, did I open the 'diary' to its first page…

_Page 1_

_Date – In the Feudal Era_

_ Hey diary!_

_Today was yet another gruelingly painful day 500 years in the past – and I mean that literally. I had quite the run in with Sesshomaru the other day. We'll, he had quite the run in with me actually. It all happened at when the group stopped to take a short break to make camp for the night, there was a hot springs nearby (and seeing as Sango was busy keeping Miroku's wandering hand from her bottom) I decided to go alone…And I was alone – for a while…that's when –_

"If I do recall correctly," I mumbled quietly, "This was at the time when I had…accidentally walked in on the Miko," Skipping some lines that I found unimportant, I grazed to the bottom half of the page where my eye caught something most… interesting…

…_and call me crazy, but when I saw Sesshomaru (He was NAKED! X3) I thought he was photoshoped! He was drop-dead gorgeous! _

Photo…shoped? Drop-Dead? It was a wonder of what the Miko spoke of…

_*SIGHHH* And those tattoos…! I actually had to keep myself from following the purple stripes down to his… 'thing'! OMG! I can't believe I'm thinking this, But I have to wonder…how big is his-_

"Hn…" The silly Miko, she should know that I am indeed _very _well endowed. I will show her proof in due time…

It was at that moment that I found myself smiling while thinking about the many ways I could show her 'proof'.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Not too late this time! Yes! Review!


	44. Chapter 44

Itachi – Hm…you know, I'm thinking of adding an extra story onto 'And so, As I lay Dying'… (_Italic's _= Kagome's Diary)

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 43

Hn. The Miko's diary was so far quite…interesting as one might say. Most of its entries having to deal with myself and the Miko's blunt curiosity of my nature. The bright stars shinning in the night twinkled as if disapproving the mere thought of going through another's private life. And speaking of private lives – I flipped through the Miko's diary once again, stopping once something caught my eye.

_Page 26_

_Date – In the…Um, Future I guess._

_ Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

_Today was WAYYY less than fun. Once I get home I'm slammed with homework! AGAIN! Seriously, can I get a break for once?! Huhhhhhhhhhh…. (sighing for the 40__th__ time today) Is a break from everything too much to ask for these days? I mean, c'mon – can't a girl get a breathier from work every once in a while?_

"A… 'break'?" What did she mean by a 'break'? Did the Miko want to be broken? "Foolish Miko, my (*Bleep*) will be the one to break your (*Bleep*) if that is what you are implying."

_Speaking of…Now that I think of taking a break, I wonder what Sesshomaru does in his spare time, I mean, we have been talking a lot lately, but he never told me what he does when he's not…you know…being 'The Yokai of the West' and stuff,_

"A simple question with a simple answer, Kagome," I spoke quietly, closing the book in my hand with little noise, "I watch you without your knowledge."

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Aw Sesshomaru! I bet Kagome feels super safe around ya! (laughing), Oh yeah – by the way you all, I was just thinking, should Sesshomaru have a castle or not? It's up to you all!


	45. Chapter 45

Itachi – Hn…not too many reviews, but hey! It's still good to see you all reading!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 44

That very morning, the Miko had introduced me to another of her various future items.

This one in particular was quite…odd.

It unnerved me horribly.

It was – "It's called an 'I-Pod' Sesshomaru," She touched the front of the strange 'Pod I' and on came a strange light that which was too close to blinding me, "You use this little guy to listen to music and stuff, lemmie show you," After touching the device once again was the front of the strange 'Pod I' changed.

"Miko, what magic are you using?"

"Magic?" She replied with a laugh, "It's not magic silly, its technology!"

"Tec..olo..gey?" The word was so foreign – what was a tec…olo…gey? Suddenly, an even stranger object was plugged into my ear by the Miko who was now giggling like a child, "Miko, do not stare at me in such a way-" Before my sentence could finish, the strangest noise made its way into my ears from the strange 'plugs'.

'_Kakechigau honnou to karada__…'_

Even stranger so, I seemed to enjoy the sensation of the sound.

….

It was now past noon, still did I have the 'Pod I' plugged into my ears, it took mere seconds to learn to use the strange device, "Uh, Sesshomaru, can I please get that back?"

"…." Currently, I was listing to; what the Miko called, a 'band' called 'GazettE', the song was also strangely named after our greatest enemy, Naraku. I could only wonder as to why this 'GazaettE' would name any of their works after that foul spider.

"Sesshomaru..?"

"Miko, I require silence and full concentration," I spoke to here without turning around, "I am trying to make a new high score in the 'Surfers of the Subways'."

'_Naraku wo mita!'_

The Miko only laughed.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – The GazettE (for all who don't know) are a Japanese Visual Kei band (one of my favorites!) and before you ask, yes, they have a song called Naraku. And also, yes, Sesshomaru called the I-Pod a Pod- I. And once again, yes, He made a new high score in Subway Surfers.

_Naraku wo mita –_ Means 'I saw Hell.'

_Kakechigau honnou to karada – _Means 'The conflicting instinct and body.'


	46. Chapter 46

Itachi – Not much fluffiness in this chapter, but there will be WAY more laughs in the next!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 45

"Hn…" I stared blankly at the back of the Miko as we both followed a small trace of the Shikon no Tama with the remainder of the group following closely behind. Horribly, did I long for the touch of the Pod-I and the sounds of the 'Girls Generation', who's strange ways of speech I did not understand, yet enjoyed never the less. Their 'musics' refused to take leave from my mind. I felt the need to release it somehow…

"Hn-Hn-Hn-Hn-Hn…Hn…Hn-Hn-Hn-Hn-Hn-Hn-"

"Oi!" The Halfling loudly retorted, "Who the hells makin' that annoyin' sound?!" I silenced myself immediately – I held no want for Inuyasha to make me - as the Miko says, 'stick out like a sore thumb', for it would be quite the embarrassment.

We continued in the direction of the shard, blindly following behind the Mi- Kagome as she placed all concentration on finding the one shard…she looked… 'cute'.

"Gee…Gee-Gee-Gee Ba-bay, Ba-bay…"

"Okay, who's doin' that darn hummin' again?!" Immediately, I silenced myself (once again) after hearing the half-breed. I wonder; if Kagome had not preoccupied herself with following the shard, would she be angry as my father (and now Inuyasha) usually were? My father never did like to hear me sing as a child. At times when I did, he would always say :

'_What the hell is wrong with you child?! Are you sick?! Make that horrid noise once more and I'll tear your-" _

I never liked to recall the rest.

But then again…father is not here.

And Inuyasha is practically a mosquito to my stature.

I started to sing aloud, smiling lightly to myself as young Rin held onto my hand and laughed- That is, until Inuyasha decided to yell once more.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Sesshomaru…sings?! Who knew?! (HA! I did!) Don't forget to review!

PS. If you want to know what Sesshomaru was singing it's the song 'Gee' from an all-girls K-Pop (Korean Pop) group called 'Girls Generation', give it a listen!

PS. Again! I just recently started to fall in love with K-Pop (yes, I still do love my J-pop and J-rock music as well,) It started off with me finding out about the band 'Big Bang'….then I found about G-Dragon…then it was 'TOP'…and the list just went on and on and on….


	47. Chapter 47

Itachi – Its late! I was editing!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 46

I watched with great sadness as the Miko perched herself at the strange well of time travel, jumping inside to meet the bright purple lights and completely fading away.

I sighed quite dramatically.

The Miko would once again be missed greatly by this one. Hn. Whenever she spoke of going home, I would always recall every detail that I would miss dearly while she was away. Her Pod-I which caused my ears to ring on occasion, her strange double-layered Kimono – which; at times when wind gust would blow, the green petals of the hem would rise, giving me a full eyes view of her…ehem, 'assets', her horrid singing voice that once caused a bird to drop from above – she sung only in the Hot Springs while I watched her without her knowledge from above, and so badly will I miss her simply brushing twigs out of my hair.

Though, the occasional knot in my silver cascades would cause much pain.

Keeping it all inside would slowly start to 'wear me down' as Kagome would say. I wonder, should I then _speak_ to _another _about this certain issue? If so, then…_whom_?

…

Later that evening I found myself face-to-face with the young Kitsune. Sweets of every kind were fetched at my command by Jaken and shoved into the hands of the young demon, it happened to be good timing that the Miko had decided to leave, for I am sure she would not like seeing the young Kit she pampered being bribed with sweets.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – So…I know its late, but so are my other stories (LOL), I won't make any excuses – ACCPT FOR ONE! …Currently, I'm going through all of my stories and editing them up a little, my early writing was…bad. So, I'm gonna update a little bit here and there.

REVIEW!


	48. Chapter 48

Itachi – I'm still editing. Yup. Still editing.

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 47

As much as curiosity of Miko had itched at my skin and as much as I literally itched at my skin …I was forced to take hold and wait. For, the Fox Kit was still in the mist of shoving the large pile of unhealthy human junk down his throat…and it upset me. How was it that such a feeble, weak, small creature was able to consume such garbage on a daily basis?

Could it be that he is simply sick? "Kitsune," I held the sudden want to know, "How is it that you consume human obscurities, in which they name 'sweets' on a daily basis?"

He answered quite sluggishly; in the middle of tearing dumpling off its stick – his mouth wide open with crumbs dotting his face, "I don' really know 'act'ly, I jus' eat 'em 'cause they taste good!"

"I do not understand."

He handed one of the 'sweets' to me, "Try one then, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"I will not." Never in any millennia would I eat that human-made-

"Suit yourself than," The Kit responded, "'Cause your missin' out on alottttt!" He stuffed yet another sweet into his mouth.

"…" 'Suit…myself'? I knew not of its meaning, but I did not like it. It sounded as an insult. Was he implying that I, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, could not have any of his 'sweets?!

…Silently I took the disgusting human-food called 'sweets' and slowly took a tantalizing bite.

Never will I say aloud; but as Kagome would say, that was the best damn thing my tongue has tasted.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Nothing much to say here, but thank you all for sticking with me throughout this story and my slow updates! I truly can't express my gratitude to all of you who read and review! Thank you so much! (My writers block is slowly melting away, so I'll be updating faster soon!)

REVIEW!


	49. Chapter 49

Itachi – Almost to the 200 reviews mark?! OMG.

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 48

"So, whaddicha' wanna talk ta me about Sesshomaru-sama?" The Kit and I now sat in a wide open clearing, not too far from the Magical well of Time Travel.

I said nothing.

Merely starring at the horrid old well which took away the Miko for weeks on end. After a while, the Kit seemed to notice, "Uh…Sesshomaru-sama, you look kinda lonely and…sad? Did something happen?" Slowly did I bring my knees to my chest, curling together in a fetal position, "Sesshomaru…sama? Are you okay?" From the fetal position, I fell to my side. Still crouched together like a ball.

"…" I saw a beetle, and it looked at me with big beady eyes, "I do not wish to discuss this matter any longer." Would the Kit poke fun at me if I were to inform him of my emptiness upon the Miko leaving once more? What if-

"Okay then whatever you say!" The ball of fur shot up, leaving me alone.

…This was unpleasant. Had the inconsiderate Fox Kit dared to leave me alone in my time of need?! How utterly Inuyasha-like to do so. Hmph. I starred on at the annoying beetle before smashing it out of anger, "Stupid Beetle. I do not like your hideous presence, nor will I ever. I will hunt down your filthy race and squish them all as I have squashed you."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Oh. The Kit came back, "Here ya go! Kagome gave this stuff ta me, it's called 'paper' and this things a 'pen', since you don't wanna talk about anything, you can draw somethin'! It'll make you feel a lot better!"

Slowly I sat upright.

I grabbed the 'pen' and 'paper'…and thought of Kagome.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – I love you guys so much! I just wanna hug all of ya!

REVIEW!


	50. Chapter 50

Itachi – The reviews…its over 200.

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 49

"Kit, tell me," It took an hour or so for my piece to complete itself, "Will this suffice?" On the once blank 'pea-pear' was a drawing of the Miko, perfect as it should be – dressed in her indecent two-layered kimono, with her messy yet done hair, leaning peacefully on the broken bark of the Goshinboku Tree…with myself standing on the other.

A moment of silence as the Kit was about to give a response, "That's amazing! How the heck did'cha do that?!" As the Kit rambled on, I stood up to leave, tucking the picture away, before turning my back on the well and walking in the direction of the Human Village. I now knew that I was in need of a 'conversation' with some of the mortals who did not know Kagome as well. For drawing that 'pic-teurer' caused the sadness to increase ten-fold.

When I arrived, the villagers did not panic.

They muttered confusingly as to why the Great InuYokai of the West was…frowning.

Yes. All passive expressions gone, I the great Daiyokai, had been frowning, and now it has stuck itself onto my face.

…I was serious about it. The frowning. It would not go away no matter how many times I pinched my cheeks.

"Um…s-sir?" A young boy started to tug at my sleeves, "Is somethin' ta matter?"

"And what makes you think that you, a mere human, are privileged enough to-"

"Your frowning sir."

…The frown was seriously stuck to my face.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Over 200 reviews?! I LOVE ALL OF YOU. Now let's reach 300!

REVIEW!


	51. Chapter 51

Itachi – A new chapter everybody!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 50

I now sat in the hut belonging to the elderly priestess of the small village. By myself, as I'd wanted to be. I had asked her if she could leave so that my thoughts may control themselves…she too noticed the frown on my face.

Turning once to make sure none were around, I pulled into a fetal pose and fell to my side, starring broadly at the blank walls.

In front of me was a bowl of soup.

"Soup," I spoke aloud, focusing all my energy into speaking with the soup, "I will not ask for forgiveness, but know that I will not consume you, for I refuse to eat, drink nor will I sleep unless I know the Miko has returned to me."

I said nothing more.

The soup was slowly getting cold.

"This one will not eat…drink you, soup," Nothing, "I refuse."

The mere presence of the unwavering soup fueled my anger quickly – the bowl was melted, too late as I just caught the faint scent of Kagome. Apparently, the very bowl I melted was one of her items.

I stood up once more, waltzing silently out of the old hut, and into Inuyasha's forest. I found a perfectly sized tree…

…In anger of my stupidity, I kicked it. And hurt my toe.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – A late update, but I'm back full time…right after testing season. Yup. Testing Seasons here.

REVIEW!


	52. Chapter 52

Itachi – So…I never put in a disclaimer, well, here it is! I do not own the Inuyasha anime or manga! I can only wish to have ownership! (In which I will not ever have.)

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 51

Sitting at the base of the elderly Goshinboku tree were three small flowers. From previous knowledge found in some of the Miko's future items, it was said that slowly tearing off a flowers petals would help to ease ones decisions. Without second thoughts did I pull the helpless, disgustingly colorful 'weeds' from their roots.

I sat my back to the tree and starred at the plants in hold.

Six petals on each. I tore the first.

"She fears me." I could already hear the screaming, "She fears me not."

"She fears me."

"She fears me not"

"She fears me."

"She fears me not." From this, I have learned that the Miko indeed holds no fear of my person. I started with the second flower, "She thinks of me."

"She thinks of me not."

"She thinks of me."

"She thinks of me not."

"She thinks of me."

"She thinks of me not…?" Wait…the Miko…did not think of me? Shaking all doubts aside, I took to the last flower, standing to waltz aimlessly through Inuyasha's Forest, I held the last flower in hand too tightly…the stem was quickly losing moisture, "She loves me."

"She loves me not."

"She loves me."

"She loves me not."

"She loves me…"

"She…loves me not…" The final petal hit the floor.

"She loves who not, Sesshomaru?" Quickly did I look up to see the Miko sitting at my side, her hideous yellow sack slung over her shoulders, wearing her indecent two-layered kimono and a curiously girlish expression, "OMG! Don't tell me, your crushing on someone aren't you, Sessho?!"

She gave a wild squeal of excitement.

I gave a deep sigh of ironic depression.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – Seeing as testing season has ended, this chapter will be the start of a bunch of greatly timed updates!

REVIEW!


	53. Chapter 53

Itachi – Yep. I finally updated.

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 52

"So Sessho," The time of night had finally come, "Who's the lucky girl?" I found myself mentally cursing myself for the foolish human emotions that have now fully destroyed any and all pride left in myself.

"It is none of your concern Miko," After seeing the horridly 'cute' pout on her face, I sighed in defeat, "We discuss the matter at a later time."

...I recalled how the group reacted to what seemed to be the worse failure I'd made since singing in front father...

"_You what?" The Slayer exclaimed, unfamiliar with my current speech, "Sesshomaru—sama, are you feeling okay?" Slowly did I rise from the grass where the rest of the group sat in silence... _

"_I think..." The tree bark seemed to snicker at my life of failure, "I think this one needs to educe amnesia on himself."_

_Inuyasha looked more than 'willing' to help me in my current dilemma, "I mean, I'f ur' askin' you could give me a few free punches an-"_

"_Inuyasha!" The Slayer seemed to disapprove his methods, "I know you and Sesshomaru-sama don't get along too well, but please, try and take his situation seriously!"_

"_Well it's his fault for talking ta himself like some idiot!" _

"_I am an idiot..." The tree in front of me suddenly gave an intriguing idea as to how to release my stress._

_BANG! "BAKA."_

"_Uh...Sesshomaru-sama?" The Monk was ignored._

_BANG! "BAKA."_

"_Sesshomaru-sama?! What are you doing?!" The Fox Kit was ignored._

_BANG! "BAKA."_

"_Oi?! Oi?! The hell are ya' doing?!" The half-ling was ignored._

_BANG! "BAKA."_

"_Cured humans causing my lord to act in such an undignified manner!" Jaken was ignored._

_Currently, my head was being met by the bark of the large tree, and slowly did I finally calm down._

_..._And here we were. Just I and the Miko, quietly playing the games of 'Patty- of – Cake' and 'Olden Numbers'.

Now that the Miko knew there was someone whom intrigued me, I, the Great Dog General, Lord of the West, Sesshomaru was scared of how to tell Kagome that the girl I have 'crushed on' was indeed herself.

I could hear father laughing at me from above.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – How often do you all think I should update? Once a week, Once every two weeks, or once a month?

REVIEW!


	54. Chapter 54

Itachi –I would have never guessed that this story would come along this far…really, thanks you guys!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 53

"Hm," The Miko shuffled through the bottomless yellow bag of hers, searching for the unknown, "I could've sworn I had it in here!" Hn. I watched from the tree branch above her. Never would had I known that Miko's could swear.

"Mi-Kagome," She seemed to jump hearing her name (In which I'd practiced to speak the bewildering name) so fluently, "Do all Miko's from your time of…hn… 'Tou-ki-you' swear as you do?"

"Swear?" She gave a look of confusion, "But I didn't curse, Sessho."

"Correction, you swore."

"But, Sessho, I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing-" I shot a look to the Miko, trying to pass the words of _'Are you dense'…_

After a moment of silence, we two, the Great Inuyokai of the Western Lands and the Time-Traveling Miko found one another waiting for the other to look away. I refused, rather, I could not look away from her suddenly innocent gaze. Down from the tree, to land on my feet infront of her.

This seemed to be the perfect moment. Finally, here, I could confess these feelings of the 'crush' to her.

Her hands made their way to the sides of my face… "Mi…Kagome-" …to fix the stray straws of grass and twigs out of my hair.

As people of her time would say, she killed the moment.

"Sessho! You need to make sure you keep your hair neat!" Dumbly numb I starred on as she picked piece's and pieces of anything contained in tree's out of my hair, "Do you want to get knots like Inuyasha? Your hair's too pretty for that mister and I'm making sure you keep it nice!"

I faded from the rest of the Miko's nagging, once a comment was plucked from her words. _'She said my hair was…pretty…'_

A silent shade of red hued my cheeks.

"…Thank you, Kagome."

"Hm? You said something, Sessho?"

"Nothing at all, Miko."

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – I really, really, really, really, really, really, really liked writing up the ending of this chapter! It just felt so cute!

REVIEW!


	55. Chapter 55

Itachi – It's been awhile!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

Drop 54

"Monk," The simple question had… 'bugged' at me for quite the lasting hour, "Tell me of how it is done." The Monk sitting across from my person sat on the grass starring at the sky.

"Uh, not to be rude, Sesshomaru-sama," The Monk scratched his head as if embarrassed of the answer he was poised to give, "But shouldn't you know about, uh, that _process _already? I'm sure you know more about that particular subject then myself," My head tilted in confusion, "Well, seeing as you've been alive past twice my own lifespan-"

"Are you implying that I am elderly?"

He jumped – "No- nononononononono! Not at all! It was-"

"Explain to me the process, and I will look over your insolence, Monk." A moment of silence past between us two as the perverted Monk analyzed his situation. This wait proved I'd no patience, "Explain now Monk."

"C-can I ask a question before I explain, Sesshomaru-sama?" I was silent, "Why is it that you wish to know the functions of the female body?"

"…"

"Are you not going to answ-"

"You are annoying me, Monk. Answer and explain in great detail."

"Do you plan to use this information on your quest to confess to Lady Kagome?"

"…"

The Monk was exactly correct.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sesshomaru-sama, but knowing about the female body won't help you to conquer our Lady Kagome, or any woman for that matter."

After a moment did the realization sink in. Yet another idea of mine has sunk to the river bottom.

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – So. Long time no see, huh?

REVIEW!


	56. Chapter 56

Itachi – I have updated! Yes! Yes I did!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

_Naraku's Wishing Droplets_

Drop 55

It was a few days after yet another ploy had been thwarted, that I had gone off on my own in search of some type of inner peace. That damned half demon, Inuyasha! Always did something go wrong because of him and his…his little mix-matched charge! One of these days I will finally be greeted by the sight of his head in my hands!

"_No you won't," _The annoying voice in my head; Onigumo, was back, _"We both know that it's been over a year since you last said that and nothing different happened."_

"Onigumo, please do me a service and die."

"_Not until you do," _Replied the annoying voice. How much I hated that he was always right, he never even tried to make me feel better! _"Don't give yourself a heart attack…geez, you just had a meltdown this morning…princess."_

"I am no princess!" Angrily I stood from the rock I sat on, shouting loudly without noticing the presence of another no too far behind me, "I am Naraku! The demon who will someday gain the power of the Shi-"

"_Naraku stop making an ass of yourself!"_ Wait, did I just call myself…a backside?!

"Naraku…" And the voice of yet another dog made itself known, the voice of someone I feared more than the voice that was driving me insane, "You seem to be making quite the… 'backside' of yourself."

"Sesshomaru," This was bad, this was not good, this was all forms of not what I wanted to happen, "Are you here to kill me?" He stood there just as awkwardly as he always did, taking one intimidating step after the other, "I can assure you that it won't be ea-"

"Tell me, you foul cretin, how is it that you attract one of the opposite sex?"

"If it's a fight you-! …wha…what?"

"_What you didn't hear what he said dumbass?" _

"Onigumo silence yourself or I will kill you!"

"_Kill me and you die too oh wise and evil one."_

"Cretin, tell me your secrets," Sesshomaru's question was…unexpected, "I have a young Miko to woe."

_S-T-W-D_

Itachi – The last chapter was definitely not the best…and I'm pretty sure that was one of my latest updates ever. These next few chapters will be told from a Naraku point of view! It just hit me one day and I love it! Do you?

REVIEW!


	57. Chapter 57

Itachi – It's really, really late! Yes! Yes it is!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

_Naraku's Wishing Droplets_

Drop 56

Well. This was…quite unexpected. The elder of the Inu brothers came here to speak with me about a messily Miko? Was this some sort of trap? Why was he not trying to kill me? Why was I not attempting to kill him? "So, you wish for me to listen to your story?"

The older Inu in question gave a nasty look, "Yes, foul certain. I am in need of consolation."

"Sesshomaru! I've had enough of these petty insults! Coming from a _dog-_ my enemy! You are in my territory, I can kill you whe-"

"Silence you hideous backside," He…He cut me off! "I have come to you simply because the others of my pack know not of what more to do in my current situation." Hm. People with such pompous attitudes belong at the bottom of the ocean…

"_You mean like yourself?"_

"Dammit Onigumo! Go away!"  
><em>"What? You don't recall that one time when you said to Inuyasha, 'With the shikon jew-"<em>

"Now is not the time to test my patience you blasted human!" Of all the times, why did he return?! "Go back to your slumber!"

"Naraku, you fool," The Inu Demon pointed to himself, "I am quite awake and not in need of sleep."

"I wasn't talking to you!"

…

"Wait…you hold feelings for a human? Of all the people, the human hating Sesshomaru of the Western Lands has fallen for a human?!" That statement had to have been some type of trickery, there was no way, "Tell me it isn't true – thinking a demon who holds himself to such a high class would grow a heart soft enough to give into a human, and a petty priestess no less!"

I looked over to confirm. He sat quietly, his face showing no sign of lying. Oh, he was serious about this. He really _did _fall in love with the priestess! And he came to me; Naraku, his greatest advisory for advice? Oh, the fools made his demise even easier for me. I could even trick him into surrendering the priestess who guards the remaining shikon shards. Killing two birds with one st-

"_Wait, didn't you fall in love with a priestess, eh, softy?"_

"Shut your mouth you virus!"

"I assure you, Naraku, I hold no fleas."

"I wasn't speaking to you!"

_STWD_

Itachi – I'm slowly starting back up my updates which have been quite stagnate lately. But here's to another chapter!


	58. Chapter 58

Itachi – I loved your reviews everyone! Not much Onigumo – Naraku bickering, but we do get a new revelation!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

_Naraku's Wishing Droplets_

Drop 57

On Sesshomaru's insistence, we two were now wandering aimlessly through the forests. The moon was up, and the breeze carried a chill. The dog was strangely quiet, he must have been contemplating on what I said earlier, "Hm, lousy mutt," He did not respond, only marching forwards…bumping into a tree. As if waking from his trance the Inu proceeded to violently shake himself around…much like a dog.

"_And Naraku once again tries to spin another into his web…"_

"Onigumo!, don't you da-"

"…_Much like a spider! Hahaha!"_

Ignoring the annoyance, I sighed as the suddenly cautious Sesshomaru started on with his endless walk to nowhere. It was true. As Onigumo (The annoying little) said, I; Naraku, did indeed have a plan. One that the clueless demon would soon follow blindly and without question!

"_Look, it's simple, girls like powerful men who make them feel like shit, all you must do is dominate her to the point of servitude and she'll love you!"_

"_A…And you are sure?"_

"_Absolutely!" The dog was too easy, "I've have many a' women warm my bedside, and soon you'll have your sweet little Shikon Miko!"_

"_Hn. I am unsure of your credentials, But seeing as you do not seem to be lying, I will trust you…for now." Perfect, absolutely per- "Cretin." _

And now were here. Wandering through this forest.

"_Naraku, Naraku," _Onigumo! Again with the voices! _"The only other 'female' that's been close to you had been Kikyo…and we all know she didn't do anything more that that, I don't know why you'd lie about being a-"_

"Onigumo!"

"…_A virgin!"_

_STWD_

Itachi – Well, now were going back to everyone's favorite Inu Yokai, Sesshomaru! Remember to review


	59. Chapter 59

Itachi – Time for a few chapters of Bro-time!

Succumb to Wishing Droplets

_Bro - Time_

Drop 58

Trusting the spider did not seem to be too horrid of an idea. But according to the words of the half-breed, it was a terrible idea all on itself. "Ya know, I always thought ya had a screw loose, ya freakin' bird-brain," Us two sat in the shade of the trees far from the rest of the resting group, "But takin' _advise _from f*cking Naraku?! Are you insane?! For the love of all things holy, if you'd even hinted at what he was tellin' ya to do …I can't even say what Kagome migthav' done."

"It is highly unlikely for a human to threaten one such as I."

"This coming from the prick in love."

"I can subdue her rage easily, half-ling."

"She'd tear off your manly parts."

"So, you are saying I should not carry out the _advice _given to me by the spider?" His ears gave a twitch, and his eyes followed a stray dragon fly buzzing by his face. As if in a trance, he shook 'yes'. "Inuyasha,"

"Hm.?" Still following the bug that had now taken perch on his nose.

"Do you have any of this 'advise' to offer?" I was very sure that one such as the mutt would have very little to tell, for I have yet to see him with another of the opposite gender. The hanyou is far too rash and foul mouthed to ever have any such experience-

"Yeah I got a little stuff here and there," Was he…he is serious? "It's all future stuff from these people who call themselves 'teen-agers', super complex stuff bro."

"You will tell me the details of this matter." Hoping up from the ground (shooing away the dragon flies), he walked ahead. And I followed.

Father always did say we two were in need of 'Bro – time.'

_STWD_

Itachi – Okay, not a very eventful chapter, but, it'll get moving along in the next! Review!

Note: I actually had this chapter just sitting on my flash drive for three whole weeks…I completely forgot about it! I'm Sooo sorry!


End file.
